Can You Really Escape Your Past?
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: After Sonny breaks Olivia's heart, she leaves Port Charles behind. She ends up in Riverside and finds work at Ryan's Bar. She and Frank find that they are attracted to one another. Sonny suddenly comes back into her life? Can Olivia escape her past?


**TITLE: **_Can You Really Escape Your Past?_

**SUMMARY: **_After Sonny has finally told her that he would never love her, that he would remain with Claudia, Olivia leaves Port Charles. Even through Sonny has learned the truth about Dante, he still claims that it's over between him and Olivia. That even through Dante was his son; he wasn't going to lay claim to him. _

_Olivia ends up at a bar where she meets Johnny Ryan. She notices that he was in need of help; so she offered her services. She soon meets the rest of the Ryan clan. She quickly catches the eye of Frank Ryan – and they start to explore their natural attraction to one another._

_Sonny suddenly comes back into her life. He has come to tell her that he lied before and that he wanted her fully in his life. Whom will Olivia chose? Sonny or Frank?_

**CATEGORY: **_Friends/ Hurt/Comfort/ Family/ Angst/ Drama/ Family/ Tragedy_

**RATING: **_T_

**PRELUDE**

**PORT CHARLES – NEW YORK**

"You don't have to leave, ma, not like this. Don't let _him_ get the best of you." Dante looked into his mother's eyes. His hands were covering hers – which was holding onto the strap of her carry on. "You have never backed away from a fight in your life. Don't let _him_ …."

"I love you, Dante." Olivia softly said as she slipped her right hand underneath his. Lifting it slightly to run down her only son's cheek. "You are my son. My baby. I cherish you above all -" Chocking down her tears, "I would do anything for you."

"Than stay." Dante whispered as a tear fell from his cheek.

"I can't." Olivia whispered.

"Than you and I will go home. Back to Bensonhurst. Back to the family." Dante said in a husky low voice. "Aunt Theresa is just itching to cook a meal to end all meals." He laughed in a chocked up voice, "She hasn't made her famous cookies since you left."

"I can't go back home." Olivia's eyes lowered. "Where ever that is."

Dante's heart broke at his mother's tone. He knew that she had lost her way. "Your home is with me, ma."

She looked up and gently shook her head. "Not anymore, Dante. Not since you turned into a man."

"I still need my mother. I will always need my mother." Dante leaned forward, and rested his head on her shoulder – against her neck.

"I will always love you, my son. My sweet baby." Olivia whispered as she wrapped her one free arm around his face. Turning she kissed him on the cheek. She noticed a tear fell onto his soft skin, than another. And another. Yet another. "I never had any regrets."

Mother and son silently stood in that position for several minutes. But, too both of them it felt like forever.

Dante finally pulled away, still with his hands covering her one hand on her bag. "I just can't let you go. Not like this ma."

Olivia stood tall, "I'm still your mother Dante Falcorneri," she stiffly said. "No matter how old you get young man, I'm still your mother." She eyed her son firmly, "I'm going to leave Port Charles. _Alone_. You are going to stay here. I want you to bond with -"

"I will never bond with _him_." Dante said in a cold voice.

Olivia sighed deeply, "I want you to bond with your siblings, Dante. Michael, Morgan and Kristina. They are your family, and they need you. As you need them."

"I did just fine without any siblings in my life, I never missed out." Dante said in a harsh voice. His eyes betraying him.

Olivia softly smirked.

Dante sighed softly, "I can always get to know them through email, texting, phone. I don't have to be physically here."

Her hand lifted once more, "Yes Dante, you need to stay here in Port Charles." Sighing, "I have to go."

"I'm going to pay him back for what he has put you through." Fire entered his eyes.

Olivia's eyes blazed. "No Dante!" She sharply breathed out, "You will not go near him while you are angry."

"He has hurt you, ma. _Again. _Still. Always." Dante breathed out. "How can you still hold any feelings for him after he used you? How can you still _love _him!" His eyes soften as he saw the pain that his mother was in.

"I just have to leave, Dante. Alone." Olivia whispered as tears rolled gently down her cheeks.

Dante bowed his head and stepped back from the bag. His hands dropping from her hand and the bag. Turning he walked to the door and held it open for her. "You are going to keep me informed on your whereabouts right?" He softly said as his mother stopped beside him.

Olivia dropped the bag at her side. Wrapping her arms tightly around her son she moved closer. "You will always know where to find me, son. Always." She promised over and over again in whispers.

Dante just held his mother tightly against her as he rested his head against her shoulder. He never wanted to let go. He knew if he did than his mother would be lost to him. He held her silently crying softly into her neck.

Finally pulling her away. Her hands lifted up and gently wiped the tears off his cheeks. "I love you Dante. The apartment is yours. I worked it out with Robin. She said that you can sub rent it the same as I have."

Dante just nodded. "I love you ma."

"I love you son." Olivia said and started to bend. Dante shook his head and leaned down and picked up her bag. "I'm walking you to the car."

Mother and son walked down the hallway towards the parking lot. The son wrapped his arm around his mother's shoulders and just silently held on.

After his mother's car left his sight, Dante looked into the sunlight. A determined set to his jaw. He was going to make _him_ pay for mistreating his mother. He was going to make _him_ pay for chasing his mother out of town. He was going to make _him_ pay for breaking his mother's heart.

**END PRELUDE**


End file.
